


Midnight Whispers

by MaybeWren



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Nightmares, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeWren/pseuds/MaybeWren
Summary: He's back on the lonely platform in the sky without any other living thing. Wilbur just wants to go home.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Midnight Whispers

_ He’s back on the island. Not even New Milo and Frasier are still there. Lifeless. He can hear every footstep echo off the cobble. The sky is dark and gives a warning flash. Wilbur flinches. The sky gods are not pleased with his escape. Despite knowing what’s there, he looks off the edge to see an empty void of sky. He swallows and steps away from the edge.  _

_ Wilbur’s hands shake and he can’t do anything to stop it. The sky cracks and out pours rain. Within a matter of moments Wilbur is drenched and shivering. He has nothing to protect him. A chill settles into his bones. Wilbur stumbles towards the cobblestone generator and it’s lava. The slight warmth does nothing to help him, and he’s not desperate or foolish enough to touch it. _

_ The sky cracks again and Wilbur freezes. This has to be his punishment. He can’t leave, he can’t leave, he can’t  _ leave. _ He must’ve gone missing again. How will they cope? Techno barely held it together the first time from the picture he’s pieced together. Tommy wasn’t even there. _

_ Wilbur can’t help but cry. He misses his family. He wants out. He slides down next to the generator. He wants to go home. He’s trapped, trapped, trapped, unable to leave. It’s too cold. The sky flashes again, the gods obviously displeased. Wilbur claws at the floor, fingers burning. It’s too much. _

Wilbur jerks up from his bed clammy and out of breath. His throat feels scratchy and raw, presumably from crying out in his sleep.

“Wilbur?” He can hear Tommy ask from the other side of the room.

“Go back to sleep, Toms. I’m fine.”

“No you’re not,” Techno says.

Wilbur looks up from the blankets he’d been clutching onto. Techno stands slightly behind Tommy in his doorway illuminated with a flickering lantern. Techno steps into his room quickly followed by tommy. The bed slightly dips at the weight of all three and the lantern is placed on the perpetually messy table near his bed. Wilbur curls into the two hugging him and their warmth. He leans into their quiet reassurances. This time the roles are reversed and it’s not him comforting the other two with midnight whispers. Slowly Tommy leans against him becoming dead to the world. Techno eventually stops rubbing his back and also grows more tired. It takes far longer, but Wilbur’s bones grow heavier and eyes flutter shut.

In the early hours Phil will go to check on his sons only to find two not in their rooms. He pushes the door to Wilbur’s room open with care and smiles at the sight. Tommy, Wilbur, and Techno are all curled together holding onto each other. He silently shuts the door and walks away to make breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a quick break from Identical Grins to rewatch some vods. Is this what not having writer's block feels like? I have so much inspiration.
> 
> [Main Tumblr](https://maybewren.tumblr.com/)  
> [Photography Tumblr](https://maybetherephotos.tumblr.com/)  
> [Poetry Tumblr](https://maybetherewriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
